Superboss
Superboss is the unofficial term used on this Wiki to designate the only five enemies above level 99 in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are Unique Monsters but not Bosses per se. Nevertheless they are the strongest enemies in the game. Except for the Final Marcus, the Unique Monsters that are over level 100 will always be red-tagged regardless of the party's level. The red tags augment the Unique Monsters' agility, damage resistance, and damage dealt to targets. These level 100+ Unique Monsters also have several special abilities. These may include, but are not limited to: * Resistance to Aura Seal, etc. * Damage resistance * Topple counter mechanism, such as topple damage spike or topple time reduced * Immunity to Daze, Sleep, Arts Seal, Strength Down, etc. * Unusually high attack power (however, physical art power multipliers are generally lower than normal) * Extremely strong damage/debuff spike * Level X (10) talent arts * Unleashes Crazed or Awakening Aura, or both when HP is low These unique monsters appear after the events of Mechonis Core, except for Final Marcus, which appears starting on the first visit of Valak Mountain. Superbosses # Final Marcus can be found at level 100 at Three Sage Summit only at night in Valak Mountain. It deals close range spike damage and can double attack very frequently. # Ancient Daedala can be found at level 105 to the east of the Wreckage Beach landmark on the Fallen Arm. It can detect targets at a very long range in all angles. It fires a powerful laser at the party on sight. It deals Ranged Spike damage. It is also the only source of Heat Sink Cylinders and level 5 Night Vision Cylinders. # Despotic Arsene can be found at level 108 north of the Glowing Obelisk landmark in Satorl Marsh. It can continually cast haste on itself to increase its auto-attack speed. It is the only source of Critical Up crystals. # Blizzard Belgazas can be found at level 114 at the very end of Valak Mountain, at the Great Glacier, which is east of the Bionis' Wrist landmark. It has a large topple damage spike. In addition, many of its arts receive massive buffs during a blizzard. It is the only source of AP Up and Talent Boost crystals. # Avalanche Abaasy can be found at level 120 in Three Sage Summit in Valak Mountain at night during a blizzard. It has an Instant Death counter Spike and can frequently double attack. It is the only source of level 5 Daze Up crystals. Trivia * Despite the augmented agility, the level 100+ unique monsters' base agility is lower than normal to make these unique monsters easier to hit (except for Final Marcus). * All of these superbosses can drop any part of the Glory armour set. ** They also all drop the rare Veritas Glyph, needed for a Love Source. External Links The characters used in these Videos are Melia, Shulk and Dunban. Break and Topple was used against all of them. * Engaging Marcus Video * Engaging Daedala Video * Engaging Arsene Video * Engaging Belgazas Video * Engaging Abaasy Video Gallery Krawli Slobos.jpg|The Final Marcus Mechon M87 Prototype.jpg|The Ancient Daedala Despotic Arsene.jpg|The Despotic Arsene Behemoth.jpg|The Blizzard Belgazas Dragon.jpg|The Avalanche Abaasy Category:XC1 Enemies Category:Unique Monsters Category:XC1 Level 100+ Enemies